Like Fire on Ice
by HuggableMonsters
Summary: Summary fixed. [it occurred to me that my summary's suck, so here...] One day a girl with strange powers joins the guild, she has an unknown connection to Hibiki. She may seem shy and out of place, but even the most innocent of people have skeletons in the closet. Hiatus :3
1. Chapter 1

**_Dunno what's up with the title, don't know if it will even fit in with the story but yolo =) First time doing P.O.V's too, I think. There aren't going to be many though. Bt-dubs, I hasz the outfit my OC has :DDD_**

* * *

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

A girl with wavy, waist length, brown hair stepped off the train. She wore dark blue jeans, white converse high tops with the British flag at the sides, a florescent pink, baggy top with a wide neck and long sleeves, one sleeve slipped off one shoulder and had a brown satchel slung over her covered shoulder.

So this was Magnolia, she thought, Such a beautiful city..

She walked out of the train station towards the infamous, self proclaimed- strongest guild there is, Fairy Tail.

.

.

The girl pulled her sleeves over her hands and wrung them together, she was ecstatic about going in there, after all she always read about them in the magazines she bought, but also nervous because she didn't exactly know what to expect. She knew they were a chaotic guild, so then this was the right place for her, but still..

She pushed the guild doors open slightly and peeked through. Well, they defiantly live up to their aggressive reputation, the girl thought as she shuffled inside, currently unnoticed.

There were brawls going on all around the guild, men punching people in faces, a couple of girls huddled in a corner, a quite scary looking red head near the back knocking people out with a single punch; tables were toppled over, chairs were literally flying everywhere, mugs were being smashed. How was she supposed to find the Guild Master in a place like this?

She cleared her throat awkwardly, hoping to catch someone's attention, to no avail.

Sighing, she gathered her courage and stepped through the brawl, stepping over numerous bodies and broken seats. Suddenly, she heard a shout;

"Natsu, you flame breathing idiot!"

,and then a large table was thrown her way. Out of reflex, the girl brought her right leg up to the side and swung it towards the her front above her head, at a frightening speed, turning her body so her head was level with the knee on the leg which was not currently airborne, her bag dropped..

SMASH

The table shattered.

Annoyingly enough, it only captured a few peoples attention, the ones that were near her.

Dropping her leg, she huffed and moved a strand of her out of her face before picking her bag up again. Someone tapped her on the shoulder, the girl swivelled round to come face to face with a smiling white haired lady in a beautiful red dress.

"Hi there, are you new here? I'm Mirajane." She asked politely. The girl nodded. A small group came up behind Mirajane. One, the girl noticed, was the aggressive red head from earlier, another was a dark haired boy with no clothes on, she blushed at that, another was a pink haired guy, there was a petite blue haired girl, and a similar small blue haired girl who looked much younger than the first, a large, bulky black haired man with studs all over his body, and finally 3 cats were floating in the air.. with wings?

"Hey there!" A new voice said, the girl looked to the left to be met with a beautiful blonde girl. "I'm Lucy."

The girl nodded and gave a small wave.

"Guys your scaring her, go away!" Lucy shooed. The metal guy raised an eyebrow.

"No, no its okay, I'm fine! Truly." The girl quickly said with her hands up in defence and a cute British accent. Lucy nodded.

"Okay then. Well they are, Mirajane, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, Pantherlilly, Happy and Carla." Lucy introduced. The girl waved. "What's your name?"

The girl stood silent for a moment. "Rachael" She finally said.

"Okay Rachael, what's up?" Natsu said with what seemed like a permanent grin on his face.

"I'm looking for your guild master, I wish to join your guild." Rachael said quietly. The doors opened at the second floor and a short, ridiculously short, old man came down the stairs and walked over to the group.

"Someone called?" He asked.

"Oh hi master." Mirajane cooed. "You know your going to be late for that council meeting you have this afternoon if you don't leave now! I thought you already left!" The master just waved a hand in dismissal.

"So who might you be?" He then said.

"That's Rachael! She wants to join the guild!" Lucy interjected before Rachael could get a word out.

"She has a voice too you know, Lucy." Gray said, his tone bored. Lucy wacked him on the arm.

"Yes, but what kind of powers do you possess Rachael?" Master said curiously. Rachael rubbed her arm nervously and glanced towards the exit, she was having second thoughts now.

"I'm, I'm not quite sure actually.." She tucked at piece of hair behind her hair before quickly adding, "But its powerful! I know that."

"Can you demonstrate it?"

"Would anyone be willing?" Rachael asked shyly. Natsu brightened up and broke his stare on Lucy and stepped forward with a grin.

"I will! A one on one!"

"Are you sure?" Rachael asked as she but her bag down, mindful of the broken glasses and spilt liquor.

"Yeah!"

"Take it out side!" A young brunette called from the bar before she downed another.. barrelful?.. of alcohol.

"You got it Cana!" Lucy yelled back before pulling the shy girl towards the exit. The woman, Cana, poked a hand with a thumbs up from behind the barrel.

.

.

* * *

_**My computer crashed! This chapter was soooo much longer and I didn't save it before it crashed! I think I'm going to cry! Seriously! This is sooooo depressing and now I gotta write it all again! *cries* Someone hold me.. D:**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I cant believe my computer did that to me seriously D: This is so upsetting. Well, lets write it again, shall we? On a new chapter, not on the old one, where I had so.. much.. written.. oh goodness D: D: D:**_

_***cries***_

* * *

Soon enough, Rachael was yanked outside and standing directly opposite a very eager Natsu. A small crowd had gathered from the guild, and waited for them to start.

Natsu was practically vibrating on the spot, happily chatting away with Lucy who was sweat dropping at his ego. Rachael stood, determined, patiently waiting, a couple metres away mentally preparing herself for the upcoming battle.

She had stripped herself of her pink shirt, revealing a tight, dark blue sports bra, which most men in the crowd drooled at, and a flat stomach which, Erza noticed, supported a fresh looking cut leading from the right side of her belly button, to under her sports bra on her left breast. She also put her wavy hair in a high pony tail, which only added to the sexy look.

Erza walked over to Rachael wearing her usual outfit minus the armoured top.

"Hey Rachael, how did you get that wound?" She asked curiously, motioning to her toned stomach. Rachael looked at her stomach, shorter strands of hair falling over her shoulders; she, with her index finger, lightly traced the bottom of the cut.

"Mm, I was in an accident on the way here. One of those magic cars crashed in front of me and I tripped.. and got cut." Rachael finished lamely and laughed nervously.

Erza hummed in response, still suspicious, bid her good luck and left to join Lucy who had just returned to the crowd.

Rachael looked over at Natsu who had strode forward until he was a few metres away, supporting a confident smirk. That didn't help her nerves, which had returned.

"You ready?" He asked eagerly, combing a hand through his hair. Rachael merely nodded in response.

**_Rachael P.O.V_**

I nodded unsurely. I don't even know his powers, his strength, his attack pattern! He could totally be immune to my attack! He looks so sure! I don't even know his name! I forgot! I'm no good with names, seriously, I think it began with an N? Or M? Okay, whatever, I need to get to more pressing matters... finding my centre self. Well, here goes I guess...

He took his first running steps towards me, his hand alighting. That's different.

I close my eyes and slow down my breathing and nervous heart beat.

He's coming closer,

closer,

and closer,

just a little more,

his steps are becoming louder,

his joyful war cry rings out signalling his launch of attack,

closer,

and closer,

millimetres more,

I breath in deeply,

My body, which is facing more to the crowd than him, relaxes,

I turn my head, eyes still shut, towards him,

closer,

and closer,

I exhale,

and open my eyes.

.

.

Time slows down considerably; large, thick, white waves of energy pulse out of me at an alarming rate, not only my energy waves are visible, but I also notice the fast paced waves coming from Natsu, so that's his name, and the rest of the crowd too; I see Natsu and his flaming fist coming towards my face slightly faster now, time is resuming. If I want to win or at least get out unscathed I got to do this now.

My brown eyes slowly turn silver in time with the environment around me, the thick waves of energy turn orange with tinges of red and shoot directly towards Natsu. He's going to be hurt, I can't move, too slow. Ill just decrease the force of my attack.

Sweat comically appear on my forehead and arms as I protect Natsu from a particularly painful attack. The waves grow slightly shorter and suddenly time resumes.

BOOM

Silence ensues in the crowd as everyone's wide eyes follow the path of destruction to where a ruffed up Natsu is laying propped up against a dented wall yards away. I notice how the pavement is torn and insides of several houses are now visible.

"Oops." I say quietly, several eyes come back to me. A little louder I say, "Hey Natsu! You okay?"

Suddenly he shuffles, then gets up with a manic grin on his face. "That was awesome!" Then he charges at me again, fist flamed.

An identical grin appears on my face, as a large orb of white and purple darkness encircle my right hand also, and I charge towards him throwing my fist in front of me.

BOOM

We land a few metres away, backs facing each other, fists smoking. Turning back around, noticing he does the same, I charge at him again charging my fist again. As I get closer, I fake him out and use my pre charged foot to boot him in the stomach, sending him soaring.

Laughing slightly, I use a technique I call Shunpo, or Flash Step **(anyone know where that's from? ;D)** and leap over houses and run along rooves until I meet him again with another clash.

**_Normal P.O.V_**

Lucy watched with a slightly on edge expression as Rachael speedily rushes after Natsu who had recovered from being brutally kicked in the chest. Macao yawned from beside her.

"Well lets go back inside now, they will catch up whenever."

As the crowd dispersed and migrated back into the guild hall, Lucy adjusted her skirt and sighed. Of course she was worried about them, mostly Natsu, but that was merely because Rachael seemed to be a exceptionally strong adversary. He could get pummelled! That's why she was worried, she convinced herself. She blew a piece of hair out of her face before turning around to head back to the guild hall, only to run into Erza.

"Your worried about Natsu?" She asked suddenly, rather a statement than a question even though it still made the recovering Lucy splutter and cough nervously.

Finishing her coughing fit, she finally replied, "Of course not! I just want to make sure none of them get seriously hurt. I mean, don't want Wendy to over exhaust herself again!"

"I don't know what your thinking, but you cant keep hiding your feelings for much longer. The whole guild knows and I bet even Wendy knows. Just go show that dense little boy what you truly feel about him. He feels the same too you know, he is just too dense to realise it. Ill see you back in the guild hall, Mirajane has cake." She turned around and started walking off before pausing and calling back, "Don't worry about them, they will be fine."

Gaping at Erza's retreating figure, Lucy went slightly red once her words finally sunk in. Could he really feel that way too? Deciding to think about it later, she happily skipped back into the guild hall and re-joined Erza to eat some cake.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Vampoof94- Well hey there Rachel :D Thanks for the review, means a lot ;p I hope to hear more from you and others too! Helps me keep writing, even though I'm never good at finishing stories. The other ones I have on here are all actually on hiatus because I cant finish them, I loose interest! Thanks again ;)_**

**_._**

**_I hope I can get more reviews seriously, It keeps me going. Also I would love some ideas too, I've got a vague idea in mind, in the next chapter or possibly, most possibly this chapter, I'm going to do a flashback for Rachael. Also, in the flashback is when Hibiki is going to be introduced. Isn't he hawt?! :D Personally my favourite dude characters are Hibiki, Natsu, Loke, Gajeel and Jellal :D Anyone agreeee? _**

**_Bt-dubs, Rating may change for levels of violence and suggestive scenes._**

* * *

Finally the day was over. Rachael and Natsu had eventually come back into the guild covered in scrapes and bruises. Obviously, Wendy fussed over them but they both insisted she should not worry.

Most people had now left the guild hall so all that were left were team Natsu plus Rachael. They stood at the job request board searching for a decent one to go on. Since they had Erza with them, they quickly decided they wanted to go on an S-Class quest. There were plenty on there ranging from rescuing missing children and saving animal species to recovering lost items and banishing large monsters.

"How about this one?" Wendy said holding up a pink, frilly piece of paper. Natsu took one look then visibly blanched and poked his tongue out.

"No way! Too girly!" Wendy pouted but suck the request back up on the board anyway. "Pick something exciting!"

"Now now Natsu." Erza scolded lightly. "It is Wendy's turn to pick after all, her decision. But I must admit I don't think our new friend here would like something too girly to start her off."

Rachael quickly cut her off. "Oh no no no, its okay, I really don't mind!" She nervously smiled.

"Its fine." Wendy said, hand on hip, the other on her chin, concentrating. Finally, she picked up another poster off of the board. "How about this one?" She asked again.

_"Defeat the monster on the mountain." _Natsu read out.

_"There is a large dark monster resembling a Vulcan on top of Sohma mountain,_

_It has been stealing and killing cattle during the night,_

_It has injured the owners of Sohma property more than once,_

_Please some one needs to get rid of it,_

_Before the cattle runs out,_

_And before it moves on to people._

_200,000 jewels." _He finished.

"Oh so he can read." Gray joked earning a growl from the male dragon slayer.

"You wanna go?!"

"Enough!" Erza quickly said, interrupting them and forcing them to back down. "We can do this job in the morning, for now everyone needs to get some rest." She then said in a motherly tone. Rachael looked around the hall before going off to one of the far tables and grabbing her previously thrown away shirt, and putting it back on.

After hearing a chorus of 'okays' and bidding them goodnight, she left the hall with Wendy and headed back towards the girls rooms. Gray left soon after. Now all who were left was Rachael, Lucy, Natsu and Happy.

"Do you have somewhere to sleep tonight Rachael?" Lucy asked. Rachael thought for a moment.

"Oh, no. Damn it, I forgot to rent a room when I got off the train! I should of thought about that first!" She exclaimed. She was about to ask if the hotels were open when Happy interrupted her.

"Well you can sleep at Lucy's! Me and Natsu do!"

Lucy sighed resting a palm on her forehead. "Sure, why not?" She asked.

Rachael shifted to the other foot and gazed at the splintering wood that was this guilds floor. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Might as well, come on!" Lucy laughed before dragging a surprised Rachael out the guild. Happy and Natsu looked at each other before cracking identical grins. Natsu picked up Rachael's bag before chasing after them.

.

.

That night was rather eventful for Rachael. First of all, they took a wrong turn down an ally way just after Lucy dragged herself and Rachael down there to hide from Natsu, that was when one of the creepy drunk people made a grab at their shirts. Lucy clearly over exaggerated when she said they would have been goners until Natsu came along. Rachael huffed at that memory. She was stronger than she looked, she was just, caught of guard...

Then Lucy fell into the moat outside her home when Happy scared her. They spent the next 20 minutes trying to pry her from the rock she was holding onto.

THEN Natsu sent half the kitchen plus the couch on fire when he 'accidently' put the tea towel next to the frying pan; therefore burning Rachael's 'bed' for the night.

And finally, they stayed up late watching horror films, which, by the way, Natsu squealed at. Even Lucy didn't make a peep, nor Happy.

Now it was about 3:00am. Natsu and Lucy lay all cosy and cuddled up on the bed which Rachael insisted they took. Happy slept soundly on the window sill, and Rachael sat leaning against the wall on a futon mattress at the end of Lucy's bed clad in over sized (after all, Lucy did have a big bust) black shorts which had gold lips on it and a similar designed top. Rachael got up and looked out the window, careful not to disturb Happy. She gazed at the stars. She used to this all the time with... _him._

Rachael berated herself for thinking of him. It wasn't like it was his fault, she practically chose to give him up! Well not really, but it wasn't like she had a choice in the matter anyway but still, she couldn't bare see him get hurt...

.

.

* * *

_**Reviews would be lovely thanks! Flash back in next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Finally, an update! I say finally because I seriously have been spacing my updates which is really bad because I might end up loosing interest on the fic! And I do NOT want that to happen. I want to actually finish this fanfiction seeing as I can never finish the others I do. Keep hanging in there readers... If I have any... I will do dis! :3_**

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_"It is a wonderful night isn't it." The young man standing next to her said quietly as he held her hand leading her through the forest, 4 years ago. He wore black track suits, and a dark green short sleeve tee, showing off his average muscles. On his feet he wore dark blue, thick trainers. She could only nod, too busy putting the constellations together, looking for her favourite one. She wore blue jean shorts and a spaghetti strap light orange top, with light blue lace up pumps. She sighed suddenly and stopped. "What's wrong, love?" He asked concerned. _

_"Its- its nothing. Its just I cant see my favourite constellation from here. They trees are blocking the view!" She answered, moving her grip to hug his arm, pouting cutely. He chuckled and started pulling her towards another direction. _

_"Well lets go higher up then." He simply replied to her questioning look, dragging her towards a mountain in the distance. She smiled up at her lover. He's changed, she thought, for the better. He used to be such a player. We have been together for a year now and even though we're only 15, he is so kind hearted. I've never met anyone like him before, all the other guys I've seen are real assholes. She made a face at that._

_Eventually they reached the foot of the mountain. _

_Rachael looked up and her sandy-blonde haired boyfriend who was looking around for an easier way up. He let go of her hand briefly to step back a couple of paces and check if he could see any paths. He walked back to her again, taking her hand and planting a quick kiss on her forehead before saying;_

_"No way up as far as I can see. I hope your up for climbing." He smiled gently. Rachael grinned._

_"Well lets get started! I've always wanted to climb a mountain!" She started up the rocks before grinning again and looking back at him. "Its actually on my bucket list!"_

_He gave a hearty laugh before joining her up to first metre of rock. "Race you." _

_"Your on!" She quickly pecked him on the lips before winking and starting off speedily, him heading off too after a momentary hesitation. _

_._

_._

_They reached the top in no time, with Rachael and her boyfriends increased stamina and the size of the mountain, the longest it could of taken was 45 minutes. As Rachael cheered to herself and poked fun of her boyfriend after beating him, he looked around at the small cluster of trees at the top. Something was off. _

_Rachael frowned and slowly walked up to her boyfriend, resting her hand on his shoulder and tilting his head towards hers, she asked;_

_"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He shook his head and smiled, resting his hands on her waist, he suddenly hoisted her up in the air, causing her to squeak in surprise._

_ "Just feeling down because you beat me. You know, me being a sore looser and all." He winked and brought her down slightly so she was still in the air and her head was just above his slightly. "Cant stand loosing to a midget." He grinned._

_"Hey!" Rachael pouted and slapped the top of his head in mock anger. "I'm not that small!" She protested, before nudging her nose against his. "Lets make use of this view." She whispered quietly, before he let her down and walked to the edge with him gazing at the stars. Rachael plopped down at the edge, swinging her legs. He joined her quickly. _

_"Ah ha!" She said suddenly, startling him. "Found it!" _

_"Found what?" He asked, confused._

_"My favourite constellation! Orion." She said excitedly pointing up at the stars, tracing where the Orion constellation was. He rested his head on her shoulder and followed her finger slowly. _

_"Oh I see it!" He finally said. Rachael turned her head to his and planted a kiss on his forehead, he sat up more before tilting her head and kissing her lips chastely. She moved onto his lap and pushed him backwards, placing her legs in between his, she moved up so her head was inline with his before kissing him more heatedly. He wrapped his legs around hers and his arms round her waist, tilting his head to kiss her more deeply, groaning when her hands found his blonde hair._

_He pulled away quickly, pulling her up as well as himself and shifted her on his lap before kissing her lips once and moving on to her neck; his hands resting on the waistband of her shorts. She moaned quietly as she moved her head to the side to allow him more room. She had to admit, this was a very arousing position. His head made its way to her collarbone before stopping and moving up to her ear. His hot breath ticked Rachael as he whispered;_

_"I think we should head back to mine soon." He kissed her ear and nipped at Rachael causing her breath to hitch. She turned her head towards him and giggled before gasping again. Before she could say anything, a large hairy hand wrapped itself round her mouth and yanked her up, another hand wrapping round her waist. Rachael shook violently trying to escape. He jumped up. "Let her go!" He yelled._

_Rachael screamed into the mans hand as a sharp steel blade came around one side of his neck and a small pistol rested at the back of his head. "I think otherwise, Pegasus." A deep voice snickered from behind him. He froze. "Sorry buddy, but we need to borrow your girlfriend." Rachael's eyebrows shot up and squirmed harder._

_"No! You cant have her!" He yelled defiantly, not risking any moves as the knife pressed more firmly to his neck drawing a thin line of red beads to form. Rachael screamed again into the hand, it sounded like her boyfriends name before slamming a foot backwards into her captors crotch causing him to loosen his grip and shout in agony. She wriggled out and made a break for her boyfriend. _

_The hand holding the knife on his neck moved up so the arm of his captor wrapped round his neck and dragged him downwards so his back bent; the gun removed from the back of his head and pointed at Rachael-_

_She'd forgotten about that-_

_-and shot twice into her hip. Rachael screamed in pain and crumpled to the floor in a whimpering, bloody mess. _

_"RACHAEL" Her boyfriend yelled as the ironically bald man from before went to pick up her pain-filled form, and tried to force his way out of the headlock. _

_The man laughed, it boomed and ricocheted around the mountain top before shoving him down the side of the mountain. Rachael's eyes widened and crawled over to the edge with the last of her strength to see the blonde man tumbling and crashing down the hill and screamed;_

_"HIBIKI"_

* * *

_**I had to go over this like 10 times to make sure I didn't put his name in it before the ending xD ** _

_**Edited: 02/03/14**_

**_You know, there's this box at the bottom of the screen, it says 'review'. Do me a favour and click on it? Yeah? :D Cheers!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello again! Peoples of Earth!... Well, I hope some people reading this.._**

**_Welp, REVIEW! Cheers. _**

* * *

Rachael woke up with a thud. She panted in a daze for a moment trying to remember where she was, putting her hand on her chest in an attempt to calm her breathing and fast beating heart, she realised that she had fallen asleep whilst star gazing and fell. Rachael got up from her awkward position on the floor and then at the two still sleeping figures on the bed.

How they are still asleep, I do not know, Rachael mused, Guess the thud wasn't as loud as I thought.

Rachael turned her gaze towards the alarm clock on the set of drawers by the bed, 3:26am. That was long, she thought sarcastically. She couldn't quite get her head around how she managed to stay standing whilst sleeping.

Rachael silently tip-toed towards her bag on the table and rummaged through it. After several minutes of looking, yawning and sighing, she finally pulled out a black hair band. Rachael tied her hair in a loose plait over her shoulder, she then brought out some blue jean shorts, purple short sleeve tank top and a fluffy blue Hollister jacket. She remembered when she got this, it was a gift from the ex-empress of Turkey. She nearly laughed aloud when she remembered Hibiki's expression when he first found out who she was. Rachael remembered slapping him at the back of her head when she caught him drooling.

Putting the chosen items on, she turned back to her sleeping hosts. Lucy was cuddled close into Natsu's chest, said man having wrapped a protective arm around her. Rachael smiled at the two and turned to leave but realised that Lucy's door was temporarily awkward. Natsu, having smashed the door open when they arrived, had attempted to put it back on but it has been loud ever since because it grinded along the floor whenever opened. Ugh, cringey.

Turning to the window, Rachael opened it wide enough for her to fit through. Sparing one last glance to the occupants in the bed, she leapt out of the window.

.

.

Rachael landed nimbly on the pavement below. A cool breeze blew past her face, blowing her plait lightly over her shoulder. Rachael put the plait back over so it rested once again on her shoulder, and pulled her hood up, nestling further into the warmth of her zipped up jacket. She looked down both ends of the street and then to the blue moat in front of her.

The reflection of the clear, star lit sky in the deep water reminded her of the dream she had momentarily forgotten. Well actually, it was more like a nightmare. Then she thought back on how she had managed to sleep whilst standing up for so long. She chuckled aloud and walked along the road, hoping that the walk will warm her up. It didn't help that she was wearing no shoes and shorts. (Her only pair of shoes that she brought along got soaked in the attempt to rescue Lucy from the moat, Lucy had yanked her in and Natsu being the ever gentleman he is, let go of her hand before he was yanked in too.)

Shaking her head, she tried to remember the dream in full detail. His clothes, His hair, His eyes, His face... His face when they took her away from him and chucked him away like rubbish, His face when they shot her, Her reaction when he fell and tumbled to what she presumed to be his death.

Rachael then thought back to what happened after she was dragged roughly down the mountain. They beat her, tortured her, scarred her. Stupid parents, Rachael thought, It was all their fault that this happened! It was all their fault that I had to turn to that new life at only 8! It was their fault! If they didn't keep doing what they did when they were alive, Hibiki might actually be here right now! I wouldn't of got hurt, I wouldn't of been targeted through my old life! They wouldn't have come back after me 4 weeks ago! Rachael internally winced at the memory.

_*Flashback*_

_The sound of metal hitting flesh could be heard down the entire ally way. Rachael flew backwards into a wall, smacking her head hard on the bricks, making a small dent. She let out a pained grunt as she landed on her hands and knees. Holding a hand to the bruising cheek, Rachael attempted to get up to see who her attacker was but a dizzy spell kept her down. Rachael heaved and breathed heavily, trying to keep back the bile rising in her throat. _

_Suddenly a boot clad foot smashing into her stomach, winding Rachael and once again, violently throwing her into the wall. Rachael wheezed and looked up at the large man standing in front of her, her eyes widened in recognition, it was the same evil man who killed Hibiki 4 years ago. If possible, Rachael's eyes widened further when she saw 3 more men around her, one she recognised to be the bald but also hairy guy who had held her. Sucking it up, she shakily got up, using the wall for support. The large man chuckled. _

_"Well, well, well. Look 'o we've come across again. Eh? Hahahaha." Rachael realised he was practically insane, years ago... "So deh Red Butterfly returns home, eh?" He grinned manically down at her._

_"Archie. Seems like your accent has gotten worse" Rachael sneered, wiping the blood away that trickled from her head. "Actually I'm just passing through, eh?" She mimicked. He growled and threw a punch at her, which she blocked but the force was enough to make her wobble into the wall again. She looked towards the wall before saying jokingly, "We keep meeting like this huh?" _

_"N'ver turn your head away from deh enemy!" Archie grabbed the front of her short sleeved, purple polo and lifted her in the air and whacking the metal pole into her stomach. Rachael let out a pained yelp. "Now 'o's defenceless, Red, eh?" Rachael spat blood on his balding head. "You bitch!" He threw her into the opposite wall before kicking her over and over again before picking her up again so she was raised well above his head. Rachael's weak hands hung on next to lifelessly on Archie's calloused hand which was wrapped tightly around her slim neck._

_He grinned at her bruised stomach which was now visible. "I'm going tah make you pay. This isn't teh last time you'll see me, Red." He took out a knife. "Now 'ow 'bout a little somethin' to remember me by, eh? Hold'ter steady." He instructed his men as he carelessly chucked her like a rag doll at them. They each wrapped an arm around her - two on her arms, one holding her legs. Rachael thrashed around helplessly. _

_I knew I shouldn't of let this progress so quickly, now I'm took weak to activate my powers._

_Giving up, Rachael stopped moving and looked longingly at the floor. Archie raised her head delicately with his fist, his eyes glinted mischievously. "We're going'ta have some fun, eh?" He placed his hands on her shoulders, before moving them to her arms and rubbing up and down them, causing violent shivers to go down Rachael's spine. He fisted his hands and placed them at her sides gently, he took his thumbs and placed them on Rachael's collar bone before moving them slowly down her body, his thumbs ghosting over her breasts. _

_Rachael moaned uncomfortably and tried pulling away again. "Hold 'er tighter!" Archie commanded as he fiercely slapped her to make her stop moving. Rachael coughed out more blood. "Now, UNfortunately for ya, I'm not gonna do anythin'... suggestive teh ya, I have places teh be. But 'til we meet again..." He lifted her shirt as high as it would go, the only thing separating him from her breast was a white bra. He lifted that up too. Rachael shivered as the cool air hit her exposed skin. Archie took his knife and ran the blunt edge smoothly over her stomach. "Where teh start?" He questioned to himself before plunging the sharp end of the blade into her stomach._

_Rachael screamed loudly, but was quickly cut off by a hairy hand over her mouth. Rachael screwed her eyes up in pain and whimpered as he brought it up slowly in a diagonal line towards her exposed breasts. After finishing up with the cut, he removed it and grabbed her polo shirt again, he brought his face close. Rachael could smell the awful stench of cigarettes and alcohol in his breath and screwed up her nose, the pain in her stomach momentarily forgotten. Archie quickly reminded her of it though as he thrust his thumb into the bottom of the wound, she screamed aloud. _

_Rachael's world was going black, black and white, colourful and... not so colourful... She was dropping in and out of consciousness. She heard Archie's creepy laugh before one of his men holding her swore;_

_"Fuck, Arch- sir, there are people coming I can hear 'em" He said panicking slightly. Archie removed his face from his and looked at the shadows approaching the corner where they were, he looked back at the girl who he assumed had passed out by now, blood pooling around her feet. _

_"Right, peg it boys!" Dropping the limp body, leaving her to drown in her own blood, the men ran off. _

_Rachael opened her eyes, her blurred vision making out the figure of a women in a long black dress. Rachael's eyes rolled in the back of her head. She faintly made out the sound of a scream and footsteps coming towards her before her blurry, tear-filled vision went black._

_*End Flashback*_

When Rachael finally came back from day dreaming of that awful memory, she found herself outside the guild hall. Did I really walk this far? Rachael wondered to herself. Turning back around, she ran flat into a hard chest. "Oh sorry sir-"

"We meet again, Red Butterfly"

* * *

**_This is the longest chapter I've done so far. Cool. Lookie, we are getting to the more gruesome bits now! _**

**_Edited: 02/03/14_**

**_Review please! I really want to know if people like this so far! _**

**_Also, as you may have noticed I have deleted the majority of my stories. The reason for this is simply because they are shit and look like a 12 year old has written them. The only two I have left are this one and a Fruits Basket one, if anyone is interested. They were both written recently, well more recently than the others. In all honesty, I am a really fast improving kind of person. Especially with writing and drawing. Not to toot my own horn but.. toot! :D I hope this is more advanced and suits your perspective, my loyal subjects. *mock bows* :D_**

**_Have a good day!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**BrokenSubjectMatter- I guess D: I'm sooooo lazy though! But for you, I will do it! ;D Just give me a couple hours and some Jaffa cakes, then ill have it done! Thank you for reviewing dude, yes I said dude, its not out of style yet! It is? Okay... Thanks anyway! **_

_**I guess I'm going to go through and check everything... nurgh I wanna sleep...**_

_**Okay, I've done the edits now. So on with the story!**_

_**First time doing this but,**_

_**I don't own nothing except Rachael, Archie and his army of goons. Though if I did, Natsu and Lucy would of been together since the beginning :D**_

* * *

"Shit."

That was the only thing running through Rachael's mind at that moment as she ran through the streets, hopefully towards Lucy's house. Shit, Shit, Shit, Rachael thought worriedly as she entered the street that she remembered was where Lucy lived. The only thing to be heard in the quiet streets of Magnolia was the quiet slapping of Rachael's bare feet against the stones and the thundering of the men's enormous boot clad feet behind her. Feeling safer as Lucy's house drew nearer, Rachael called behind her;

"Still slow Archie, buddy!"

She had made a game whilst in captivity to call everyone buddy to see who it irked the most, that just happened to be Archie. Even though her beatings got worse each night, it was so worth it. Rachael wanted to convince herself that she was tougher than she looked, had been for a while, and for some reason her deranged, out-of-it mind decided that was the best way. Even when she got so faint from blood loss in the cell, she continued to do it for a while. Eventually she stopped though, because she kept passing out. After that she gathered her strength and escaped.

Archie growled behind her. She heard an increase in footsteps, obviously Archie with new found strength.

As Lucy's house came into view, she prepared herself to leap into the window. Only as she came closer, she realised that it may or may not be a higher drop than it looked. Still, she tried. Leaping when she got in a suitable distance, Rachael stretched her arm to try and grab the bottom of the window that was still open, a sign that neither of the houses' occupants had awakened yet. Rachael's delicate fingers grazed the bottom of the window.

"Shit" She swore for the umpteenth time that night. She landed less than gracefully on the cold ground, performing a little tumble before running further along the road.

"Got you now, Little Red." Archie cooed as he drew closer to the girl who had now stopped and was looking around frantically for any leverage that could get her into the window.

Oh, of course, Rachael thought with an audible sigh. Jumping on the spot a little in a poor attempt to stop the stinging in the soles of her feet, she ran towards Archie who had just come a little further than the designated house.

"Come to fight now, eh?" Archie sneered as he prepared to hit her as she came closer.

Rachael prepared two purple orbs in her hands and flung them forward at the three men accompanying Archie. The flew back several long metres before crash landing on the pavement in a heap. Rachael continued towards the flabbergasted man and jumped towards him.

"Wha- Since when- Doesn't matter, your not the only one with secret powers girlie!" Archie yelled before shrinking into the ground just as Rachael got in range. Rachael's eyes widened as she landed nimbly where the large man once was. Hands alight, she looked around for several minutes but nothing. He was gone. Suppressing the urge to scream in anger, she turned her attention back to the three men she previously turned into a heap of flesh, only to find that they were gone too. Sleazy bastard.

It was at that time that Natsu and Lucy chose to run out the house.

"Rachael!" Lucy called jogging over to where the out of breath girl was standing. "What are you doing out here?!"

"Was there someone here, Rachael?" Natsu asked, suddenly on guard. Rachael powered down her hands and shook her head out of her anger and smiled at them.

"Nope. False alarm. I think it was just someone walking by."

"Are you sure? What were you doing out here anyway?" Lucy pressed. Rachael just grinned and turned to face the warm, orange sun that was just peaking over the tip of the horizon.

"Was out on a walk. The sun sure comes out early here."

"Well, yeah, it is only 5."

"Only 5? Wow. What time do you two usually go to the guild hall at?"

"About 7:30." Lucy answered as they began to walk back in. "So how did you get out without us hearing?"

Rachael flushed a bit. "Jumped out the window."

Lucy looked at her alarmed as they got into the apartment. "From this height? And in bare feet? Your weird." Rachael grinned.

"I know."

* * *

**_I know, this chapter is so short. But the next one will be much longer! Promise :p_**

**_Review please._**


End file.
